tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Niagara Energy Raid
Log Title: Niagara Energy Raid Characters: Browning, Nighthawk, Skywarp, Snoop Location: Niagra Falls, New York Year: 24 March 2009 TP: Decepticons: Energize! Log recorded from the viewpoint of Skywarp. Niagara Falls - New York :The Niagara Falls are voluminous waterfalls on the Niagara River, straddling the international border between the Canadian province of Ontario and the U.S. state of New York. The falls are 17 miles (27 km) north-northwest of Buffalo, New York and 75 miles (120 km) south-southeast of Toronto, Ontario, between the twin cities of Niagara Falls, Ontario, and Niagara Falls, New York. :The Niagara Falls are renowned both for their beauty and as a valuable source of hydroelectric power. :The sound of jet engines drowns out the roar of the water going over the falls at the Robert Moses Niagara Power Plant. A black and purple F-15 jet roars overhead, then transforms into the robot form of Skywarp. The Decepticon lands with a thump, causing cracks to form in the concrete beneath him. Human workers in hard hats dash in all directions from the robot. "Aw, don't go," Skywarp wheedles, grinning as he fires a few laser bursts in the fleeing humans' direction, "the fun's just about to begin!" Nighthawk flies along on his assigned patrol route, stealth mode engaged as he sweeps the ground below with his sensors to watch for potential Decepticon activity. With a slight course adjustment he begins flying up the Niagara River towards the falls themselves. Skywarp takes a few moments to reform the human-sized entry to the facility, then heads for the generators. "Silly humans, leaving your energy undefended," Skywarp chuckles. "That's alright - I'll keep it safe for you." Nighthawk picks up a blip on his forward sensors, and focuses on the locale for a more detailed scan. It's not long before he picks up Decepticon energy signatures. "Greaaat... of all the targets on this planet, they pick the one on my patrol route." he mutters to himself as be locks onto the signal and begins to descend towards the power station. Looking for a likely spot, he quickly transforms and settles softly on the ground, his weapon drawn from storage. Keeping his stealth systems engaged, his carefully makes his way towards the main building. "One of these days I'm going to find this 'Murphy' character Spike keeps talking about and re-arrange his circuits..." he mutters. Snoop runs in to the area and looks around. "Hmm. Look like picture on computer. Must be right place." She looks around to see what's going on. Inside the power plant, Skywarp begins absorbing energy from the generators. "Might as well fill up the tanks before I start storing energon cubes," he mutters. Nighthawk finds the newly created Decepticon door-o-matic, and with a narrowing of his optics heads towards it and slips inside, taking a slow scan around the area to eventually spot Skywarp near the generators. "Well that's one lucky break... there's just one." he says. "What was that one saying though... can't have just one? Wonder if any of his buddies are nearby." he says as he keeps his weapon at the ready and begins to attempt to make his way behind Skywarp. Snoop hops up to the railing and looks down. "Ooh! Pretty water! So much!" She's enjoying the sensory load of water visual, ground vibration, and sound when she sees a big bot sneaking around by a building. Skywarp's optics glow a bright violet as he absorbs the power from the generators. "That hit the spot. Now, to take some on the wing with me." He generates an empty energon cube and starts filling it, oblivious to anyone in the vicinity. "Time to heat things up." Nighthawk says as he raises his rifle, flipping the switch to energy mode, he takes careful aim at the energon cube as it's filling. He squeezes the trigger, sending a bolt of energy sailing towards the cube in Skywarp's hand. Snoop wonders what the bit 'bots are doing. Being the nosy bot she is, she hops the railings and starts making her way to the power station. "Hey! Wait for me! I want play in water too!" Skywarp staggers backward with a shout of surprise as Nighthawk's energy beam destroys the half-full energon cube in his hands. He whirls to face the direction from which the beam came. "Who's there?" Arm-cannon raised, Skywarp moves toward a bank of machinery near the far wall. "Come on out so I can see who I'm gonna pulverize!" Nighthawk's voice echoes around. "Go look in a mirror Deceptocreep, because that's gonna be you!" he says, as he keeps his sensors locked on Skywarp's signal. Snoop runs up to the building and bursts in the door. "Big 'bots! I here! We go play in water now? It like raining out here!" She bounces on her little legs and swings her tail back and forth. Skywarp turns his head, looking this way and that, confused by the echoes. "Aw, is the Autodork /scared/? What kinda scrap is Prime --" He stops in mid-sentence as the little dinobot comes charging in. "What the heck're you?" he says, his optics narrowing as he stares at Snoop. Nighthawk whirls out from behind the machine, his rifle raising up. "Scared? No, just waiting for the right moment!" he says as he pulls the trigger to send a bolt flying towards Warpo's back as he focuses his attention on Snoop. Snoop's optics flash as the shooting starts. She backs up towards the door a little. "I uh, I Snoop. I thought we go play in big water." Skywarp's attention is drawn away from the minute dino-bot when Nighthawk starts firing at him. The energy bolt sears across the outside of his arm. He growls and raises his arm-cannon to serve a return volley to the Autobot. Nighthawk takes advantage of Skywarp's having to turn around to fire to do a duck roll to get into a new position to unleash another volley at Skywarp. "Too slow Skywarped. This restaurant is closed, and you're gonna pay the tab." he says as he flips his rifle into ballistic mode and sends a stream of hot lead flying towards the 'con. Snoop runs off to a corner and curls up to make herself as tiny as possible. "This not look like play." Skywarp takes a few steps backward to avoid the incoming blasts. "Oh yeah?" he says, spraying the area the fire came from, "You and what army, Autodweeb?" Nighthawk isn't quick enough to avoid the return shot as his volley flies past Skywarp. A yelp of pain escapes him as it slams into his shoulder. Shaking his head a bit to clear it, he gets to his feet and runs full tilt towards Skywarp. "Like the humans say, an army of one!" he yells as he leaps up to bring one of his feet on a collision course with Skywarp's noggin. Snoop looks up and tries to figure out what's going on. She runs over between the bots and looks up. "Hey! That not play in water! We should go play!" Skywarp grins at Nighthawk. "Finally gonna come out in the open, huh?" He pauses, one fist cocked to swing at his opponent's face, to glance down at Snoop. "Get outta the way, little critter. The big boys're playin' here." He kicks out at the little dino-bot with his foot. Nighthawk's optics flash as Skywarp kicks at Snoop. "HEY! No one messes with the little guys while I'M around you pile of scrap!" Nighthawk draws back his own fist and sends it sailing towards Skywarp's titanium jaw. Snoop is finds herself on the receiving end of a giant foot. She gets knocked across the room and slides down the concrete wall. "Ow." Skywarp dodges aside, swinging his leg around toward Nighthawk. "Hey, that was pretty funny," he comments, as Snoop goes flying. "When I finish reducin' you to slag, maybe I'll take that one home as a pet!" Nighthawk goes flying from the force of Skywarp's kick, and as he comes back up, his rifle re-appears in his hand. "Slag sounds just about right, lame brain. Because that's what you're going to be now that you've messed with my little buddy!" Swinging the rifle up he opens fire towards Skywarp once again, sending a stream of hot lead towards the Seeker. Snoop drags herself up on the floor and narrows her optics on the big mean 'bot. "Hey! Dat not nice!" She runs over and tries to bite Skywarp's ankle. Skywarp deftly sidesteps the incoming barrage, laughing maniacally. "You're pretty funny yourself! Your carcass might look good on my wall -- ow!" He shakes his leg as Snoop's metal teeth penetrate his ankle. Skywarp vanishes momentarily and reappears a few yards away on top of a pair of generators, one foot on each. "You little grease smear -- you'll pay for that!" He turns his arm cannon on the little dino. Snoop sees Skywarp raise an arm, and runs off to hide behind a box. Browning flies in from outside, barely noticeable because of his small size. "Hey, Megatron wanted ta know how da -- da hell!" he exclaims as Skywarp warps and fires. Nighthawk flips his rifle back to energy mode, and takes aim at Skywarp once again. This time, he foregoes the quips, and just opens up on the con with a shout of rage. Skywarp leaps down from his perch on the generators and charges at Nighthawk. "Let's get this over with," he snarls, "so I can take care of your little friend over there." Snoop stays behind her box for the time being, and watches as another little bot comes in. Browning hehs. "Just leave that ta me," he grins, and heads for Snoop's location, flying slowly through the air. "Here, little Autobot," he calls out to the Dino at least six times his size. Nighthawk sidesteps as Skywarp charges at him, and with a quick spin tries once again to introduce his foot to Skywarp's cranial unit. Skywarp blinks out as soon as he realizes he's missed the mark. He reappears on the other side of Nighthawk and tries to sock him in the back of the head. "Go lay down, Autobot!" Snoop looks at the tiny 'bot flying towards her and perks up. "Hey! You want go play in water? Big 'bots are mean and no want to play." Browning pauses, as if considering the idea, but after a moment he hardens his expression, with some effort. "Uh, no. I'm a Decepticon! I don't 'play' with Autobots. I play with their heads!" he says, trying to sound threatening. He hoves in the air before Snoop, drawing his pistols. Nighthawk ducks the blow and balling up a fist, swings around to try to drive one into Skywarp's face. "I don't lay down on the job!" Skywarp staggers backward as Nighthawk's fist impacts his nose. He chooses to forego a snappy retort and simply slams his elbow down toward Nighthawk's neck. Snoop looks at the floating 'bot. "Um, ok. So you a 'cepcon play with head? We can put our head in water." Browning frowns, and looks confused. "What?" he asks intelligently, lowering his pistols slightly. "What are you talkin' about?" Nighthawk sidesteps and ducks down, swinging out his feet to attempt to send Skywarp falling flat on his face. Skywarp goes tumbling to the floor and comes up spewing epithets. "You lousy slaggin' -- I'll break you in half!" The Decepticon clasps both hands together and swings them at Nighthawk's face. Snoop looks at Browning. "We go put heads in water! And splash and play! No one want to play at home." Browning frowns, and continues to falter. "Oh. Uh... are we allowed ta do dat?" He glances towards the knock-down, drag-out fight between Nighthawk and Skywarp, and looks conflicted. Nighthawk is slammed full force in the face by Skywarp's fists and goes tumbling backwards. Dragging himself to his feet, he shakes his head. "I'm not down for the count yet, Deceptigoon. I'm just getting warmed up." Getting a push off he goes running straight towards Skywarp, fist balled, to send it in a tremendous uppercut towards his jaw. Skywarp chuckles darkly, moving his head just enough to keep it out of harm's way. In the meantime he attempts to slam his knee into Nighthawk's midsection. Snoop says, "I no know. I play. I no like fight." She hops out from behind the box and heads near the door-hole. Browning follows along, slowly following behind Snoop in the air. "But... we gotta fight. Dhat's what Autabots an' Decepticons do..." His fists drop to his sides, pistols hanging pointed at the floor. Fight, that's what Nighthawk is up to his optics in as he gets slammed in the midsection by Skywarp's knee, sending him flying backwards to land full on his back. His weapon re-appears in his hand. "Ok tough guy... let's finish this.." he says as it comes up and he fires off an energy bolt towards Skywarp. The bolt catches Skywarp in the chest, eliciting a cry of pain from the Decepticon. "Yeah, Autobot," he replies, raising his arm-cannon and firing off a blast, "let's." Snoop looks over at Browning. "Why gotta fight? I like play." Browning glances again as Nighthawk and Skywarp tear themselves to pieces. "Uh, dhat's what us Decepticons was built for. I transform inta a gun, fer dhe Ultimate Warrior's sake!" He holsters his guns and looks at Snoop with consternation, still following behind her slowly in the air. Nighthawk lets out a shout of pain, collapsing for a few moments before struggling back to his feet. "I'm not giving up.. that easy." he says as he flips his weapon to ballistics mode and sends another stream of lead towards Skywarp. Skywarp moves aside, evading the bullets with ease. "Y'know, this just ain't fun anymore." The Seeker turns to the side and seizes hold of one of the generators, tearing it from the floor. "But take this, before ya go." He hurls the machinery at Nighthawk. Snoop says, "You transform too? Dat cool. I be a tape!" Snoop looks back at the yells and battle. "Hey, big 'bots! Why you still fight? We should all go play!" Browning looks back as Skywarp chuckles a frakkin' generator at his opponent. "Yeah. We should go -- waitaminute!" He draws his guns again. "What am I doin'?" He scowls at Snoop. "You tricked me!" Nighthawk is slammed full force by the generator, and he lands with the piece of machinery on top of him. With a moan, he manages to roll off the generator. He's in extremely bad shape by this point, and with sparks flying from various exposed areas that were formerly covered by armor plating, he begins to stumble towards the exit. Browning points his guns at Snoop, scowl deepening. Snoop's optics dim. "I no trick! I just want play in big water." Skywarp cackles with glee. "G'wan, Autobot, haul yer crummy carcass outta here! Lemme give ya a push!" He lowers his arm-cannon and fires at Nighthawk's retreating back. Browning says, "Well..." He glances back as Skywarp blasts Nighthawk. Snoop watches Nighthawk move towards the exit and follows. "Yay! another go play." Nighthawk is struck in the back by the beam, and he falls forward on his face. Struggling shakily onto his arms, he starts to crawl out, the effort of which appears to be extremely taxing on his badly damaged systems. Skywarp watches the damaged Autobot crawl on his hands and knees from the room. "An' /stay/ out!" He turns back to the working generators and sets about absorbing energy from them. Browning follows Snoop. "Uh, you might not want to get too close. Skywarp is liable ta kill 'im now, and you don't want to accident'ly get caught in da frien'ly fire." Snoop says, "Oh, we okay. We go out." Snoop runs in front of Nighthawk and looks down. "Want pull?" Nighthawk looks up to Snoop, tries to speak, but just slumps to the ground and goes still. Browning looks confused. "Pull?" he asks Snoop looks at Nighthawk then looks at Browning. "We need help to get bot to play." She sends a transmission on her radio. Skywarp refills his own energy reserves, then starts generating energon cubes. He glances around, but, not seeing the little dino-bot anymore, he shrugs and starts filling cubes, stacking them beside the generator. category:Logs